


Другой путь

by fandom Castlevania 2020 (fandomCastlevania2020), Mitlaure



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCastlevania2020/pseuds/fandom%20Castlevania%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: И когда эта месть свершится, они обрушат свой гнев на весь мир.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: fandom Castlevania Драбблы/Мини от G до T, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Другой путь

Он был подростком, когда Лизу сожгли на костре. Дракула путешествовал по миру, а юный Алукард учился в его замке. Время казалось сказочным — целый огромный замок, и весь его — со всеми сложными механизмами и секретами. Для Адриана не было ни одной закрытой двери — заходи куда хочешь, бери, что пожелаешь и изучай то, что тебе хочется. Не беспокойся, если ты один — ты никогда не останешься по-настоящему один.

  
  
_То тут, то там, мелькали тени генералов, с интересом изучающих еще мальчишку. Какие бы цели они не преследовали, они были готовы помочь ребенку и объяснить то, что тот не понимал. Еще был Смерть — вечный мрачный спутник его отца. Существо, по неведомой для дампира причине, подчиняющееся Дракуле. И был их друг — Йоаким. Странный обворожительный вампир, легко смеющийся, когда рассказывает очередную историю, которая приключилась с ним._

_«Сеять хаос — весело». — Всегда говорил Йоаким. «Только представь себе, моей смерти хотел целый город!»_

_Алукард на эти слова старого вампира только улыбался и просил рассказать подробнее об очередных его приключениях. Им было легко и приятно проводить время в отсутствии отца — чем-то Йоаким действительно заменял ребенку родителей, и кажется, ему самому это нравилось._

  
Прошлое отзывалось глухой болью на душе. Тогда он был ребенком, наивно верящим в людей и идеалы матери. В то, что их семью никогда не постигнет горе.   
  
Но оно пришло тогда, когда Лиза была совершенно беззащитна, когда оба мужчины ее семьи были далеко. После ее смерти Алукард сразился с отцом, призывая его не карать весь мир, не карать всех невинных людей, которые жили в городе, отобравшем их Лизу. 

Сражение в тот раз изрядно вымотало дампира — он заметно уступал Дракуле в силе и умениях, и отец мог бы убить его, но все же только тяжело ранил, вынудив укрыться в старом святилище.

Залечивая раны, Алукард наблюдал за людьми, слушал их разговоры и все больше убеждался, что его мать была исключительной доброты женщиной, не заслужившей такой смерти. Но этих мучений заслуживали те, кто допустил подобное — те, кто привел приговор в исполнение, кто донес на молодую целительницу, кто стоял и смотрел, не пытаясь никак помешать безумству. Все эти люди, оставшиеся безучастными к чужому горю.  
  
На исходе отведенного жителям Тырговиште года, Алукард постучался в двери отцовского замка. Если месть и должна будет случиться, то они сделают это вместе.   
  
Они утопят в крови город, посмевший убить Лизу. Они исполнят то, что обещали в момент всеобщего ликования, когда смертное стадо соберется праздновать сожжение, возможно, самого светлого человека среди них. И когда эта месть свершится, они обрушат свой гнев на весь мир.

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка написана по заявке анона с инсайда в качестве небольшого подарка и затравки перед рейтингом.


End file.
